


Following A Lead

by sugarcomatosed



Series: Collecting Kisses [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, They're not "together" but they're also together, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: Tagging along with Yuri on a mission or two meant you had to follow his lead, and Hapi at least understood that.
Relationships: Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Collecting Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832
Kudos: 14





	Following A Lead

Tagging along with Yuri when he was tailing someone wasn’t normally something Hapi did. She’d wait up for him to get back usually, claiming she couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t a full lie, she struggled to fall asleep knowing he was out and risking life and limb for Abyss.   
  
_He knew she was lying, but he liked to lie too. He was good at it, and liked to lay his head on her shoulder when he returned. “I’m waiting up for an informant.” He’d say. “Tell me if he comes. I need to rest my eyes.”_

Today she had. Or rather, he asked her. For better or for worse. She was with him in a dark corner, biting back a sigh. This was annoying.

Their target was turning around. He’d pulled her to the side and now Yuri stood with his back to the rest of the street. His one arm placed between her and the rest of the street to keep her hidden, Like that was more important than getting out of this situation unseen. It made her slightly bothered and she almost wanted to sigh just for the distraction it would cause.

The footsteps were getting closer. He acted fast.

“Follow my lead.” He murmured into her ear quickly. Hapi felt her shoulders tense.

Whenever Yuri said to follow his lead, Hapi knew better than to question him. It didn’t mean to trust him completely, but just for a moment to let him get them through this. She gave a short terse nod to let him know she was on board. For the briefest of moments, a wolfish grin danced across his lips.

He then pressed those lips to hers, fixing his free hand deftly to the space between her shoulder blades to hold her steady.

And despite herself, she relaxed into his embrace. If anyone had else tried a thing like this, she would have been furious. But instead, she let him and found herself burying a hand in his hair. He had said to follow his lead after all, and it would be a lie to say she minded this.

The footsteps of their target were still echoing around them. He broke his lips from hers, just long enough to gasp for air and better press her to him for a second kiss.

When they finally were nothing but a distant sound he released her for good.

“You were a surprisingly good sport about that.” Yuri remarked.

“Next time you want to kiss me, Yuribird, you don’t have to make up such a ridiculous excuse.” She chided.

He only laughed. “I’ll keep it in mind. Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still completely plugged up on writing but it's FE16's first birthday and so I set out today to try and write somethings....and just finished Code Realize which features a bunch of a kissing...so I wrote two more kiss fics. But it's two new pair for me to write and I really really love Hapi Yuri so it was worth the whirl. 
> 
> One day one of the many fics I have in limbo will come out of limbo and I will deliver with real HapiYuri food I promise u_u
> 
> but for now I'm going to try and reply to the ancient comments I have from May. Wish me luck~ maybe more scattered kiss fics across the week if I've got the brain for it.


End file.
